Hakuna Matata and So Not the Drama
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: Now, when you think of Kim Possible and the Lion King songs/various other songs, you think of them separately, right. Well, now you can think of them as ONE!
1. I Just Can't Wait to be King!

Hakuna Matata and So not the Drama:  
The Kim Possible Circle of Life Continues  
  
Prolougue: Now, when you think of Kim Possible and the Lion King, you think of them seperately, right. Well, now you can think of them as ONE!  
  
I Just Can't Wait to Be King  
Drakken: Well, when I become king that'll be the first thing to go.  
Kim: Not so long as I'm around.   
(Start fading in intro to "I Just Can't Wait to Be King")   
Drakken: Well, in that case, you're fired.   
Kim: Hmmm... Nice try, but no one can do that. (Pokes Drakken's nose)   
Shego: Well, he's the future king.   
Drakken: Yeah. (shoving Kim slightly) So you have to do what I tell you.   
Kim: Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed.   
Drakken: Hmph. Not the way I see it.   
(Full song, colors change to wild pop-African LITERALLY! Background abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored cartoon style.)   
Drakken: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!   
Kim: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair   
(Drakken snorts at her)   
(Rufus falls into a pile of leaves and gets a mane)   
Drakken (watching Rufus): I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before (Rufus nods. Ron goes "RUFUS!")  
(Climbs a log)   
Drakken: I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR   
(On "ROAR" Kovu roars at Ron, startling him backwards into a puddle)   
Ron: (Drying on what appears to be a hanging towel) Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing   
(Camera pulls back; reveals the "towel" as one arm of the Jackal which hits Ron as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the pair follow immediately.)   
Drakken: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!   
Kim: (Speaking) You've rather a long way to go, Drakken, if you think...   
(For this verse Kim is making quick spoken-part replies to each line. Shego and Drakken are on each side of Kim; as she turns to talk to one, the other starts to laugh at her, while Calvin mocks her.)   
Drakken: No one saying do this   
Kim: Now when I said that, I -   
Shego: No one saying be there   
Kim: What I meant was...   
Calvin: No one saying stop that   
Kim: Look, what you don't realize...   
Hobbes: No one saying see here   
Kim: Now see here!  
Shego: Free to run around all day   
(Drakken and Shego are now riding DNAmy's snow beast)   
Kim: Well, that's definitely out...   
Shego: Free to do it all my way!   
Ron: (Flying ahead of the pair with Kim on their jetpacks, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead)  
I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart   
(Flies into the Jackal's back)   
Drakken (shaking his finger in an annoying way): Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start   
(Kim lands on a branch)   
Kim: If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Middleton  
I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!   
(The camera pulls back to reveal Kim has lighted on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Kim yells in surprise, but quickly reappears with Ron, flying towards and through the camera.)   
Kim: This song is getting wildly out of wing.   
Drakken: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!   
(The pair trot up a corridor of Drakken's guards standing at attention; when Kim and Ron follow, they all turn to face Kim and Ron, while the pair wave nervously.)   
(Drakken and Shego run about under a moving herd of elephants while the African flute leads a short instrumental sequence. Kim and Ron fly overhead, looking for them. Drakken ends up standing on a giraffe's head.)   
Drakken: Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
(Kim and Ron yell as the herd almost tramples them)   
(Drakken hops up a ladder of giraffe heads)   
Drakken: Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!   
(Sliding down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose while everyone salaams)   
Kim: (Speaking, but in strict time) Not yet! (Kim is very amazed and shocked that the whole song and the town has turned upside down to favor Drakken.)  
Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Drakken's finest fling   
(The Chorus of citizens form a pyramid with Drakken, Shego, Calvin, Hobbes, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Nuka, Zira, Scar, Vitani, and the rest of Simba's pride on top. )   
Drakken & Chorus: Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!   
(The pyramid topples leaving DNAmy's snowbeast sitting on Kim and Ron. What they don't know is that everyone has run off.)   
Kim: (Muffled) I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Drakken? Shego? 


	2. Science Boy

(This is at a talent contest in Middleton where Veeken is about to perform her version of Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boy . . .)  
Veeken: Here's a song about Drakken . . .  
  
He was a boy,  
And he's a boy too,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
They were both geeks,  
What did they care,  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted them,  
They'd never tell,  
Secretly they wanted him as well.  
But all of their friends stuck up their nose,  
And they had a problem with his strange clothes,  
  
He was a science boy,  
They said "See ya later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for them,  
They had a rep to face,  
But their heads were up in space,  
They needed to come back down to Earth...  
  
Some years from now,  
He (Dr. Possible) sits at home,  
No Kim Possible,  
He's all alone.  
  
He turns on TV,  
Guess who he sees,  
Science boy was on the TV screen  
He calls up his friends,  
  
They already know,  
And what happened to him, they do not know,  
They all watch him, TV turned loud  
Lookin' at the man that they turned down,  
  
He was a science boy,  
They said 'See ya later, boy'  
He wasn't good enough for them,  
Now he's an avatar,  
A bad guy with a bad scar,  
Does your simple face see what he's worth,  
  
He was a science boy,  
They said 'See ya later, boy'  
He wasn't good enough for them,  
Now he's an avatar,  
A bad guy with a bad scar,  
Does your simple face see what he's worth?  
  
Possible's in trouble now,  
Watch out, that boy's Shego's now,  
Shego: We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends.  
Veeken:Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
Shego: I see the soul that is inside.  
  
He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
Drakken: We are in love,  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each other's world...  
  
Shego: I'm with a science boy,  
I said, 'See ya later, boy'  
I'm at the lair,  
Just saw the show,  
I'll be at a studio,  
Singin' a song I wrote,  
'Bout some guys that you used to know,  
  
I'm with the science boy,  
I said 'see ya later, boy'  
I'm at the lair,  
Just saw the show,  
I'll be at a studio,  
Singin' a song I wrote,  
'Bout some guys that you used to know. 


	3. Alternative to I Just Can't Wait to be K...

I Just Can't Wait to Be King  
Drakken: Well, when I become king that'll be the first thing to go.  
Kim: Not so long as I'm around.   
(Start fading in intro to "I Just Can't Wait to Be King")   
Drakken: Well, in that case, you're fired.   
Kim: Hmmm... Nice try, but no one can do that. (Pokes Drakken's nose)   
Shego: Well, he's the future king.   
Drakken: Yeah. (shoving Kim slightly) So you have to do what I tell you.   
Kim: Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king   
indeed.   
Drakken: Hmph. Not the way I see it.   
(Full song, colors change to wild pop-African LITERALLY! Background abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored cartoon style.)   
Drakken: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!   
Kim: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair   
(Drakken snorts at her)   
(Rufus falls into a pile of leaves and gets a mane)   
Drakken (watching Rufus): I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before (Rufus nods. Ron goes "RUFUS!")  
(Climbs a log)   
Drakken: I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR   
(On "ROAR" Kovu roars at Ron, startling him backwards into   
a puddle)   
Ron: (Drying on what appears to be a hanging towel) Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing (Camera pulls back; reveals the "towel" as one arm of the Jackal which hits Ron as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the pair follow immediately.)   
Drakken: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!   
Kim: (Speaking) You've rather a long way to go, Drakken, if you think...   
(For this verse Kim is making quick spoken-part replies to each line. Shego and Drakken are on each side of Kim; as   
she turns to talk to one, the other starts to laugh at her, while Calvin and Hobbes mock her.)   
Drakken: No one saying do this  
Kim: Now when I said that, I -  
Shego: No one saying be there  
Kim: What I meant was...   
Calvin: No one saying stop that  
Kim: Look, what you don't realize...   
Hobbes: No one saying see here  
Kim: Now see here!  
Shego: Free to run around all day   
(Drakken and Shego are now riding DNAmy's snow beast)   
Kim: Well, that's definitely out...   
Shego: Free to do it all my way!  
Ron: (Flying ahead of the pair with Kim on their jetpacks, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention   
ahead)  
I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart   
(Flies into the Jackal's back)  
Veeken: Ouch!  
Drakken (shaking his finger in an annoying way): Kings   
don't need advice  
From bird-brained sidekicks for a start   
(Kim lands on a branch)   
Kim: If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Middleton  
I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!   
(The camera pulls back to reveal Kim has lighted on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the   
edge. Kim yells in surprise, but quickly reappears with Ron, flying towards and through the camera.)   
Kim: This song is getting wildly out of wing.   
Drakken: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!   
(The pair trot up a corridor of Drakken's guards standing at attention; when Kim and Ron follow, they all turn to   
face Kim and Ron, while the pair wave nervously.)   
(Drakken and Shego run about under a moving herd of elephants while the African flute leads a short   
instrumental sequence. Kim and Ron fly overhead, looking for them. Drakken ends up standing on a giraffe's head.)   
Drakken: Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
(Kim and Ron yell as the herd of characters from The Mummy/The Mummy Returns, The Lion King1/2, various TV Tomers, etc. almost tramples them)  
(Drakken hops up a ladder of giraffe heads)   
Drakken: Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!   
(Sliding down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose while everyone salaams)   
Kim: (Speaking, but in strict time) Not yet! (Kim is very amazed and shocked that the whole song, the town, and the   
TV Tomers have turned upside down to favor Drakken.)  
Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
Veeken (on microphone/That's me right here!/): It's gonna be King Drakken's finest fling!  
Monique (spoken): Sing it, girlfriend!  
(The Chorus of citizens form a pyramid with Drakken, Shego, Calvin, Hobbes, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Nuka,   
Zira, Scar, Vitani, and the rest of Simba's pride on top. )   
Drakken & Chorus: Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!   
(The pyramid topples leaving DNAmy's snowbeast sitting on Kim and Ron. What they don't know is that everyone has run off.)   
Kim: (Muffled) I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Drakken? Shego?  
Veeken: Sayonara, suckers!  
Ron: KP?  
Kim: Yes, Ron?  
Ron: Why do I have the nasty feeling that Drakken's   
finally tricked us?  
Kim: OY! 


	4. Be Prepared at the Kim Possible Golden G...

cG: And now, the awards program is proud to present Christina Mila-What the?!  
  
(Camera pans to show Drakken sitting on a single platform at the edge of the stage, head bowed. Intro to be Prepared starts:)  
Drakken: I never thought these guys essential   
They're crude and unspeakably plain   
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential   
If allied to my vision and brain   
(Everyone stops and look up at Drakken0 questioningly.)   
(Three-top flutter to coincide with Drakken's leaps down to the stage.)  
I know that your powers of retention   
Are as wet as a warthog's backside   
But thick as you are, pay attention  
(On "pay attention", Drakken slaps cG, and he snaps to attention)  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions   
The lights are not all on upstairs   
But we're talking kings and successions   
Even you can't be caught unawares  
(Shego and Killigan are laughing on a ledge behind him; on "even you," Drakken turns and leaps at them, throwing   
them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two into the air.)   
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime   
Be prepared for sensational news   
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer   
Shego (spoken):And where do we feature?   
Drakken: Just listen to teacher   
I know it sounds sordid   
But you'll be rewarded   
When at last I am given my dues   
And injustice deliciously squared   
Be prepared!   
(The three land in a pile of bones and are submerged; they reappear, each with a different horned skull on his or her   
head.)  
Killigan: Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh, we'll be prepared, heh. For what?   
Drakken: For the death of Kim.   
Killigan: Why? Is she sick?   
Drakken: No, fool - we're going to kill her. And her sidekick too.  
Shego: Great idea! Who needs Kim?   
Shego (and then Killigan): No Kim! No Kim! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!   
Drakken: There will be a king!   
Killigan: Hey, but you said, uh-   
Drakken: I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!   
Shego and Killigan: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!   
(Camera reveals hundreds of goons, vicious clones, and the other villains in the shadows.)   
All Goons, clones, and villains: Long live the king! Long live the king!  
(Drakken's army of goons, clones, and criminals is goose-  
stepping across the stage, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle)  
It's great that we'll soon be connected   
With a king who'll be all-time adored   
Drakken: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected   
To take certain duties on board (motions slice across neck as he speaks)  
The future is littered with prizes   
And though I'm the main addressee   
The point that I must emphasize is   
You won't get a sniff without me!  
(The parts in parenthesis are the goons, clones, villains,   
Shego, and Killigan.)  
So prepare for the coup of the century   
(Be prepared for the coup of the century)   
Be prepared for the murkiest scam   
(Oooh... La! La! La!)   
Meticulous planning   
(We'll have food!)   
Tenacity spanning   
(Lots of food)   
Decades of denial   
(We repeat)   
Is simply why I'll   
(Endless meat)   
Be king undisputed   
(Aaaaaaah . . . )   
Respected, saluted   
( . . . aaaaaaah . . . )   
And seen for the wonder I am   
( . . . aaaaaaah!)   
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared   
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)   
Be prepared!   
Goons/Shego/Killigan/Drakken/Villains: Yes, our teeth and   
ambitions are bared - Be prepared!  
(Drakken/villains/goons/naconacho laugh manaically as curtain closes. Audience and Tomers stare for moment, then breaks into VERY loud applause. Curtain opens up to show Drakken/Shego/Killigan/Villains/Goons/Clones/naconacho bowing. Christina Millain runs onto stage, but Shego tosses her off, and continues bowing.) 


	5. Written in the stars

Shego: I am here to tell you we can never meet again  
Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then  
A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when  
You think of me, or speak of me, or wonder what befell  
The someone you once loved so long ago, so well  
Drakken: Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by  
You don't have to ask me and I need not reply  
Every moment of my life from now until I die  
I will think or dream of you and fail to understand  
How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand  
Drakken/Shego: Is it written in the stars  
Are we paying for some crime  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time  
Is this God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day  
Shego: Nothing can be altered, oh, there is nothing to   
decide  
No escape, no change of heart, no any place to hide   
Drakken: You are all I'll ever want but this I am denyied  
Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I never learned  
Drakken/Shego: What it is to be in love and have that love   
returned  
Is it written in the stars  
Are we paying for some crime  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time  
Is this God's experiment {God's experiment}  
In which we have no say {In which we have now say}  
In which we're given paradise {If only for a day}  
But only for a day  
{Is it written in the stars}  
{Are we paying for some crime}  
{Is that all that we are good for}  
{Just a stretch of mortal time}  
Is this God's experiment {God's experiment}  
In which we have no say {In which we have now say}  
In which we're given paradise {If only for a day}  
But only for a day 


	6. Circle of Life

Male Singer (MS through song): Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Background Singer (BS through song): Sithi uhhmm ingonyama   
Various shots of animals raising their heads at the sunrise: rhinos, antelope, a cheetah, meerkats, storks...{}   
MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
BS: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama  
MS: Siyo Nqoba  
BS: Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)  
(The Circle of Life ground forms in the BS's and holds its pattern for eight bars. It is a non-chordal BS part. The progressions are in the medium ranges of the strings. Various pans and camera views of African animals, all   
moving. Coinciding with the FS pickup in the eighth bar, we first view the giraffes, panning to a long shot of all   
the animals in their procession)   
FS (who sounds like Christina Milian):  
From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
(Camera is panning and jumping to elephants, zebras, ants, birds, storks, etc... )   
FS: There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round   
(When the "The Circle of Life" is mentioned the long- distance pan centers on Pride Rock where all the animals   
are gathering. Drakken is on Pride Rock. Long camera arc to Drakken and Zazu.)  
FS: It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all   
Zazu bows to Drakken, who smiles and nods at him{}   
FS: Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love   
(Appearance of Rafiki. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; he then climbs Pride Rock to where Drakken is standing.)  
FS: Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding   
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life   
(Decrescendo in BS. FS drops out. Pan Flute takes simple   
lead.)  
(Drakken leads Rafiki over to Shego, who is holding Sheokken. Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on   
Sheokken's brow-- a ceremonial crown. He then picks Sheokken up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock.   
Drakken and Shego follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki holds Sheokken up for the crowd of humans to view.)  
FS: It's The Circle of Life   
(The crowd starts cheering)  
FS: And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love   
(Te clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Rafiki and Sheokken on Pride Rock)  
FS: Till we find our place   
(Crowd bows down, one by one)  
FS: On the path unwinding   
Camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the Presentation.{}   
FS: In the Circle  
The Circle of Life   
(Ron, Rufus, Kim, Jim, Tim, and Possible/Ramesh/Chen are with them.)  
Tim: Ah, look at the little guy  
Jim: A chip off the old block.  
Kim: And ya gotta know who's gonna raise him.  
Ron: His parents?  
Possible: Oh, sure, get technical.  
Tim: But who's gonna teach him the real important stuff? Like how to belch? And dig for grubs? I'm tellin' ya guys,   
it's gonna be like old times. You, me, and the little guy.  
(Rafiki has Sheokken back down. He laughs.)  
Rafiki: It is a girl.  
Jim: Girl.  
Tim: Oh, sure.  
Kim: That's okay.  
Ron/Rufus: Good.  
Possible/Ramesh/Chen: Good.  
All: GIRL?!  
Kim: Oy. (Ron/Rufus/Kim/Jim/Tim/Possible/Ramesh/Chen faint.  
(Bass drum hit and immediate switch to black screen with title "Kim Possible" in blood red caps.) 


	7. Love Will Find a WayCan you feel the lov...

(Drakken is arguing with Possible/Ramesh/Chen.)  
Possible: But she almost got you killed!  
Drakken: I don't care! (firmly) I'm going to go see the woman I love.  
(Ramesh/Chen walk up.)  
Ramesh: What'd he say?  
Chen: Yeah!  
Possible: I don't wanna talk about it. All I can say is (sung) I can see what's happening.  
Ramesh: What?  
Possible: And they don't have a clue.  
Chen: Who?  
Possible: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two.  
Chen: Oh. Wait, what trio?  
Possible (fake french accent): Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air.  
(music change to background music for "Love Will Find a Way". The song is sung by voice-overs.)  
Drakken: In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
They can have their world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
(Drakken is sitting on a high knoll, with her head bowed. The scene moves to Shego, who is approaching Drakken from behind him.)  
Shego: I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
(Drakken turns and notices Shego)  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes   
Shego/Drakken: And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
I'm home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way  
I know love will find a way  
(Camera pans back to Possible/Ramesh/Chen, who are all looking teary eyed.)  
Possible: And if he falls in love tonight (Ramesh sniffs)  
It can be assumed -  
(Ramesh hugs Possible, tearfully.)   
Ramesh: His carefree days with us are history -   
Possible/Ramesh/Chen: In short, our pal is doomed.   
(Three let loose crying full force.) 


	8. Clean up your act!

(Bonnie has just found herself in an alternate reality where she has disappeared but no one misses her /Big surprise./ with a mysterious cloaked figure.)  
  
Bonnie: Wh-Where'd I go? Tell me, please?  
(Figure pulls off cloak to reveal . . . Drakken! He slyly winks at Bonnie.)  
Drakken (spoken with air of cool): It's show time! (Ron starts playing piano.)  
(Sung) Look what you've done,  
You've been a very bad dog, little one.  
Packin' seven years of evil into every one.  
Greed and vice,  
A pack of cards and a pair 'o dice  
Ain't gonna get you into paradise.  
(Spoken) Ya get it? Pair of dice. (Pulls out dice) Paradise. (chuckles)  
Bonnie: Huh?  
Drakken (singing): You're in a sad, sad, so sad, really bad, makes me mad state, old friend.  
Bonnie: Huh? (looks at gravestone reading "Here lies Bonnie Rockwaller", screams, falls into pit of you-don't-want-to-know-where)  
Drakken: Is this the end? (knee slide) Woo-o. I think it's time. (Stops demon and catches Bonnie)  
Chorus: (music goes into faster tempo)  
High time to clean up your act.  
Drakken: If you don't, you're doomed and that's a fact.  
Take a look, and you'll see  
(As next lyric is sung, Drakken shows Bonnie mirror, in which she sees herself as a angel, then a devil.)  
The kind of girl you were born to be.  
Chorus: Ooh-wee, ooh-wee.  
Clean up your act.  
Drakken: You could be a leader, you could be a saint.  
You could be a million things that obviously you ain't.  
(Grave reading "RIP" pops up, sending Bonnie flying)  
You're slipping and you're slidin', and soon you're gonna fall.  
Chorus: You'll be-  
Drakken: Outta work and outta luck,  
Nothin' left at all.  
But you've got time  
Chorus: Got time to clean up your act.  
Shego: Make amends and cut those girls some slack.  
Drakken: Listen close to what I say,  
Every girl has her judgement day.  
Chorus: Hey, hey, hey, hey.  
Clean up your act.  
Drakken: When the music's over, when the show is through,  
You'll still have eternity to spend with wonder-who.  
You're writing your own ticket, the script is in your claws. (tosses Bonnie a script book)  
Chorus: It's your-  
Drakken: Time to shine.  
Chorus: Be divine.  
Drakken: Work for that applause.  
(Picture on cover of book turns to skull. Bonnie screams and tosses it away. She starts running and skids into an elevator. It is full of your basic devil-like demons. One puts a pair of horns and tail on Bonnie and gives her his trident.)  
Demon (pushing button): Going down. (laughs evilly as elevator plunges down)  
(Bonnie ends up in a chair in a strange place. /I won't go into details here./)  
Drakken (as music picks up AGAIN): I think it's time-  
Chorus: High time to clean up your act.  
Drakken: Search for that integrity that you've lacked.  
Change your ways.  
Kim: Get a clue.  
Ron: They're mean and rotten, the things you do.  
Chorus: Ooh-wee, ooh-wee.  
Clean up your act.  
Drakken: Now it's time-  
Chorus: High time to clean up your act.  
Drakken: If you don't, you're doomed and that's a fact. (swabs Bonnie's face with a wet mop)  
Have a heart, that's the key.  
You'll be saved, you'll be free.  
Take a look, and you'll see (puts Bonnie, literally, in top hat)  
The kind of girl you were born to be.  
(casts spell into hat)  
(tosses out Bonnie in fancy suit/hat next to big car /I didn't go into detail on this one, so don't try to flame. Just watch An All Dogs Christmas Carol, which is where this song is from./)  
Chorus/Drakken: Ooh-wee, ooh-wee.  
Clean up your, clean up your act. 


	9. That's What Villains Do

(Tomers are dressed in clothes of KP villains, except Ret, who is dressed as Ratigan, and are kneeling on the stage. When the Tomer listed sings, they get up and stand casually next to each other.)  
rons_gurl/Shego: You ask me why  
I change the locale of my lair, yeah  
Veeken/Drakken: You ask me why  
I need extremely freaky clothes to wear  
  
Ret/Ratigan: You seem to ask me why I gotta be so mean  
It's just a villain thing, you ought to let it go  
You try to understand  
But you don't have a clue  
  
(Everyone else gets up)  
All: That's what villains do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Steal weird inventions, push colored buttons, it's true  
That's what villains do  
Veeken/Drakken: That's what we do.  
  
rons_gurl/Shego: You ask me why  
I gotta play so hard to get, yeah  
'Cause when you have to dodge my laser gloves it makes you sweat, yeah  
  
Ret/Ratigan: You want some kind of explanation I can give  
It's just a villain thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not gettin' through to you......  
  
All: That's what villains do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Steal weird inventions, push colored buttons it's true  
That's what villains do  
  
rons_gurl/Shego:Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
All: Why should I change?  
Veeken/Drakken: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
All: I'm havin' too much fun  
Veeken/Drakken: (spoken) You can say that again!  
Ret/Ratigan: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
All: To you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new  
Ret/Ratigan: That's what villains do.  
  
That's what villains do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Steal weird inventions, push colored buttons it's true  
That's what villains  
  
(KP and Basil faint, and then Audience joins in.)  
  
All: That's what villains do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Steal weird inventions, push colored buttons it's true  
That's what villains do  
  
That's what villains do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Steal weird inventions, push colored buttons it's true  
That's what villains do  
That's what villains do  
  
You ask me why  
I change the locale of my lair (yeah) 


	10. My Lullaby

Drakken: Hush, my little one; you must be exhausted.  
(sung) Sleep, my little Kimmie  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when something goes wrong  
I will be your king  
Shego: Er, good night.  
Drakken: Good night, my little queen. Tomorrow the plan intensifies.  
I've been exiled, persucuted  
Left alone with no defense  
Shego: Pay reference!  
When I think of what that brat does  
I get a little tense  
But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest  
The sound of Kimmie's dying gasp  
Her father squealing in my grasp  
His lionesses' mournful cry  
Shego: What lionesses?  
Drakken: Whatever.  
(Hyenas laugh.)  
That's my lullaby  
Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
(Villains are gathered around map. When SSJ reaches to touch something, Drakken smacks his hand on "live".)  
Trouble is I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live  
Killigan: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Kimmie up a tree.  
Drakken: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me. (tosses Killigan off-screen)  
The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby  
Drew is gone, but Drakken's still around  
To loath this little lad (flicks Rufus off table)  
Shego: Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!  
Killigan: Sleep, you little termite! Uh, I mean precious little thing.  
Shego: One day when something goes wrong  
Drakken: I will be your king!  
The pounding of the drums of war!  
The thrill that Kim won't exist anymore!  
Killigan: The joy of vengeance!  
Shego: Testify!  
Drakken: I can hear the cheering  
Killigan (unenthusiastically) and Shego: Drakken! What a guy!  
Drakken: Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby! 


	11. Naked Mole Rat Rhapsody

Ron: Now if you want a role model  
  
Of a life most blissfully led  
  
Then look no further than Rufus here  
  
Then this laid-back quadruped  
  
Rufus: Relaxation's the name of the game  
  
Be cool and be thick-skinned  
  
Let my lifestyle be your reference frame  
  
Ron: As long as you stand within  
  
Your guide must be this rhapsody  
  
Rufus: I gets up when I likes  
  
Ron: He's got it all worked out  
  
Rufus: I plans the day ahead  
  
Ron: He's got it all worked out  
  
Rufus: When inspiration strikes  
  
Ron: He's got it all worked out  
  
Rufus: I go right back to bed  
  
Ron: He's got it all worked out  
  
But though he may not be one of nature's dynamos  
  
His mind is on the ball and far from comatose  
  
Don't dismiss the mole rat philosphy  
  
Take it from he!  
  
He's got it all worked out  
  
Rufus: Take it from me!  
  
Ron: He's got it all worked out  
  
Now who wants to be a hunter  
  
Chasing food all over the place  
  
Rufus: More often than not it gets away  
  
Ron: Who needs the thrill of the chase?  
  
Rufus: Why move mountains to get your chow  
  
When you only need to move a button  
  
Ron: Make it your dietary resolve for now  
  
To eat like the old mole rat  
  
Regarding food  
  
Rufus: Mmmmm-mmmm  
  
Ron: His attitude  
  
It's nacos for every meal  
  
Rufus: I've got it all worked out  
  
Ron: So full of vitamins  
  
Rufus: I've got it all worked out  
  
Ron: No need to cook or peel  
  
Rufus: I've got it all worked out  
  
Ron: He eats 'em in their shells  
  
Rufus: I've got it all worked out  
  
Both: The're delectable, available, the perfect snack  
  
They ain't endangered species  
  
And they don't fight back  
  
Ron: Don't dismiss the mole rat gastronomy  
  
Take it from he  
  
Rufus: Take it from me  
  
Ron: Take it from he  
  
He's got it all worked out  
  
(spoken) Come on, Kim, it's now or never! Take it, Rufus!  
  
Kim/Ron/Rufus: So remember when you see us staring into space  
  
We're caught between a pillow and a soft, soft place  
  
Don't dismiss the mole rat mentality  
  
Ron: Take it from he  
  
Rufus: Take it from me  
  
Kim/Ron: Take it from he  
  
Take it from we  
  
We've got it all worked out 


End file.
